Die Vor und Nachteile des Schulsprechers
by Privilege
Summary: Draco und Hermine sind Schulsprecher. Professor Trewlawneys Wahrsagen, eine Schlafstörung von Draco und Hermines ständiges Besserwissen macht die Sache etws komplizierter, als sie eigentlich sein sollte...


_Vorteile eines Schulsprechers _

Hermine Granger , gerade 17 Jahre alt und hübsch , sah sich in ihrem neuen Reich um . Es war nichtt gerade groß aber denoch gemütlich . Der einzige Haken war wohl das ihr Erzfeind Draco Malfoy , ebenfalls 17 jahre alt und _der _Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts ( Hermine hatte das nie verstanden ) , im Nebenzimmer schlief . " Na ja , " dachte sie " immerhin muss ich mein Zimmer nicht mit ihm teilen ! " ( Sie erschauderte und dankte Gott das es nicht so war . ) Außerdem , das musste sie zugeben wäre die Schulsprecherwohnung groß genug für fünf Leute gewesen . Sie enthielt , Hermine hatte es den Atem verschlagen , ein großes Wohnzimmer das ein wenig an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erinnerte . Das allerdings war nicht der Grund für ihr Staunen gewesen . Es enthielt zudem an zwei Wänden riesige Bücherregale ( Man musste dem Regal nur laut sagen welches Buch man benötigte und schon spuckte es das gewünschte Stück aus , traf allerdings manchmal so schlecht das es ihr auf den Kopf fiel ) , zwei große Schreibtische , einen Kamin , mehrere zerknautschte Sessel und ein großes rotes Sofa . Auch an den Luxus der Badezimmer hatte sich Hermine noch nicht gewöhnt . Sie sahen zwar nicht anders aus wie andere Badezimmer auch , doch die Badewannen waren der Wahnsinn . sie spuckten rote große Blasen , weißen Schaum oder blaue Wasserkringel . Dann gab es noch zwei Zimmer , eins für Hermine und eins für Draco . Plötzlich machte es _bumm _und die Tür flog auf . Herein kam eine kastanienbraune Eule . An ihr Bein war ein Brief gebunden , mit dem Stempel von Hogwarts drauf . Vorsichtig nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn .

_Liebe Miss Granger _

_Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts . In ihrem ersten und einzigen Jahr als Schulsprecher erwartet sie eine große Verantwortung . In erster Linie sind sie dazu da die Rechte der Schüler zu vertreten . Professor Flitwick hat Sie hoffentlich in die wesentlichen Sachen ihrer Wohnung eingeweit . Anbei eine Ermahnung das Sie sich mit ihrem Partner oder anderen Personen die die Schulsprecherräume betreten nicht duellieren dürfen , wenn dieser Fall eintreten sollte wird die nichtsprechende sprechende Statue Ihre Zauberstäbe beschlagnamen , bis Sie sich beruhigt haben . Jeden Tag erhalten sie auf Ihrem Schreibtisch eine Mitteilung was Sie diesen Tag zutun haben . _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Professor M. McGonnagal _

_Stellvertrentende Schulleiterin _

"Hä ! Die nichtsprechende sprechende Statue ! " dachte Hermine . Dann beschloss sie einfach nach unten zu gehen und nachzuschauen . Doch vorher musste sie aus ihren schrecklich unbequemen Klamotten raus . Man merkte es ihr zwar nicht an doch Hermine _hasste_ die Schuluniform . Sie war viel zu eng und außerdem krazte sie fürchterlich . Sie tauschte den langen Rock gegen eine einfache Schlagjeans und den haesslichen Pollunder gegen ein weißes T-shirt mit der britischen Flagge drauf . Dann rannte sie die Treppe hinunter , doch unterwegs rutschte sie aus , und flog mit einem Schrei die Treppe herunter wo sie auf etwas Weichem landete .

_Flashback _

Draco Malfoy, 17 Jahre alt und gutaussehend , sah sich in seinem neuen Reich um . Es war ok , wenn er davon absah das er _Granger_ als Zimmernachbarin hatte . Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht mehr werden . Obwohl , er konnte froh sein das er nicht Pansy Parkinson oder Millicent Bulstrode er wischt hatte . Die himmelten ihn an , 365 Tage im Jahr und 24 Stunden am Tag . Fürchterlich ! In diesem Moment machte es _bumm _und ein ahornfarbener waldkauy kam herein .

_Lieber Mr Malfoy _

_Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts . In ihrem ersten und einzigen Jahr als Schulsprecher erwartet sie eine große Verantwortung . In erster Linie sind sie dazu da die Rechte der Schüler zu vertreten . Professor Flitwick hat Sie hoffentlich in die wesentlichen Sachen ihrer Wohnung eingeweit . Anbei eine Ermahnung das Sie sich mit ihrem Partner oder anderen Personen die die Schulsprecherräume betreten nicht duellieren dürfen , wenn dieser Fall eintreten sollte wird die nichtsprechende sprechende Statue Ihre Zauberstäbe beschlagnamen , bis Sie sich beruhigt haben . Jeden Tag erhalten sie auf Ihrem Schreibtisch eine Mitteilung was Sie diesen Tag zutun haben . _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Professor M. McGonnagal _

_Stellvertrentende Schulleiterin _

stand auf dem Brief den er am Bein festgebunden hatte . Da Malfoys von Natur aus schrecklich

neugierig sind beschloss Draco sofort nachzusehen was es mit der Statue auf sich hatte . So eine Statue konnte ihm doch nicht verbieten sich mit der Granger zu duellieren .War es doch der einzige Lichtblick den er momnetan sah . Schulsprecher ( Draco verabscheute alles was mit Schule zutun hatte ( , dann musste er sich auch noch eine Wohnung mit Herm Jaeh brach er ab . Hatte er gerade Hermine gedacht ? Granger , Draco , Granger , ermahnte er sich selbst. Schnell zog er sich um und ging die Treppe herab . Auf einmal hoerte er einen Aufschrei und im naechsten Augenblick landete etwas Hartes auf ihm ...


End file.
